UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved UNSC Naval Crewmen While not Marines, UNSC Navy crewmen also have a number of lines in Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3 Note: Some of these become more frequent with the IWHBYD skull activated. For a list of Marine quotes that become more frequent with the Skull activated, go here Woah! We got a Ghost! It's not even Halloween! -IWHBYD skull, Marine Miscellaneous For more, see Johnson's Quotes. RvB Easter Egg Quotes on Crow's Nest Easy and Normal Difficulty Marine: "Hey, Open Up!" Voice: "Password, please!" Marine: "You gotta be kidding me. What password?" Voice: "The password so that we don't open the door for Brutes." Marine: "Do I sound like a Brute to you?" Voice: "Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes." Marine: "If I was being held prisoner by Brutes and I knew the password, they could just force me to tell you the password and you would open the door for them." Voice: "...Okay, now, I'm definitely not gonna open the door." Marine: "But we need AMMO!" Voice: "So, why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" Only heard on Easy and Normal difficulties. The marine is voiced by Jason Saldana (Tucker) and Matt Hullum (Sarge). Heroic Difficulty Marine: "Hey, open up!" Voice: "Password." Marine: "What?!" Voice: "Need the password!" Marine: "Oh, you got to be kidding me, what password?!" Voice: "Password! They gave it out in the Staff Meeting, fifteen minutes ago." Marine: "Meeting? What meeting?! I was out here!" Voice: "Not suppose to let anyone in without it." Marine: "If the Staff Meeting just ended, no one outside is going to know the freaking password, so open up! We need ammo and The Chief is out here." Voice: "Does he know the password?" Marine: "He wasn't at the meeting either!" Conversation heard only on Crow's Nest in Heroic. The Marine's voice is Gustavo Sorola (Simmons) and the voice is Geoff Ramsey (Grif) Legendary Difficulty Marine: "Hey! Open up!" Voice: "What's the password?" Marine: "Password? Oh, man, I forgot." Voice: "Forgot... what?" Marine: "I forgot the password." Voice: "See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with 'I forgot', but ends differently. Um, try again." Marine: "No. I mean, I forgot the password." Voice: "No, okay, see, you— you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time." Marine: "I'm being serious: I don't know the password!" Voice: "No, no, no, see, you changed the first part. See, that— that part was the right part. See, now, you've got the whole thing wrong!" Marine: "No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door!" Voice: "All right, c'mon, man, now, you're just guessing!" Only heard on Legendary. The marine banging the door is voiced by Burnie Burns (Church) and the marine on the other side of the door is voiced by Joel Heyman (Caboose). Halo Wars Warthog Quotes Note that some of the quotes require having the Gunner upgrade, typically the combat ones. Some quotes are also shared by marine squads *"Warthog, for the win!" - Marines in a Warthog upon winning a battle *"Yes sir?" - when selected *"Rolling out!" -when moving. *"Awesome!" -when moving. *"Alright!" -When moving. Halo: Reach *"Don't make me tea-bag you!" When shot at, or punched by Six. *"Are-are you damaged?" After betraying another trooper. *"Hey, this camo really works!" Upon being shot or punched by Six. *"Blue on blue, dawg!" Being shot by Six *"Just like shooting swamp rats back home!" Star Wars reference. Said when killing enemies using a vehicle, commonly heard on New Alexandria. *"The Revamin... Re...Rev.. Rebanin? Well, it's down, whatever it is!" After destroying a Revenant. Likely requires IWHBYD. *"They've got a cave troll! Wait...it's a Wraith!" Upon spotting a Wraith. Possibly a reference to Lord of the Rings. Requires IWHBYD. *"ODST representin' the Space Trolls!" After winning a battle. Only spoken by ODSTs, requires IWHBYD. *"Same team!" Shot at by Six. *"I'm on your side!" Shot by Six. *"Going in your file" Shot by Six. *"You need help with that." Betrayed or shot by Six. *"You're making their job easy!" When betrayed by Six. *"You, are reckless!" After betraying teammate, Star Wars reference. *"Dibs on the helmet!" After killing Six. *"Hey, (you) wanna hear my robot voice? *''robotic imitation* I. AM. A ROBOT.'' Pretty sweet huh/right?" Female, IWHBYD needed. (Reported on ONI: Sword Base) *"Don't ask where I heard this, but I hear(d) grunts taste (just) like (fried) lobster!" Female, IWHBYD possibly needed. (Reported on ONI: Sword Base) *sniff..sniff* "Was that you?" When stared at. *"Taking five, Lieutenant?" When stared at. *"Uh...talk if you're gonna." When stared at *"That's the first time I've ever fought alongside a SPARTAN." When stared at. *"So you guys never die, right? Maybe some of that will rub off on me...hopefully." When stared at. *"I'm too pretty to die out here." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"We don't have a lot of time in the universe, and we weren't meant to spend it this way." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"It's good to see a friendly face, er, a visor-y thing." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Hey, you're the one with the armor. You should lead the way." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"I bet you've got long, flowing locks underneath that helmet of yours. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Please tell me I'm right." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Maybe one of these days I'll be the giant staring robot, huh?" When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Yeah, I don't like my job. I-I don't think I'm gonna go anymore." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"You ever wonder what's up there? I mean, besides the genocidal aliens?" When stared at. Reference to Starry Night. (May require IWHBYD) *"That hurts, you know!" When shot. *"Ooh, cushy!" When jogging over to enter the passenger seat of a warthog. *"Did you just shoot me?!" When shot by the player. (IWHBYD possibly needed) *"RIGHT ON!" When handed a powerful weapon. IWHBYD needed. *"Yeah! I-I mean..that's cool." When handed a weapon. *"Sweet!" When handed a weapon. *"Lookin' good, dawg." When handed a weapon. *"Tip of the spear gets the best best gear." when handed a weapon. *"What's the catch?" When handed a weapon. *"Power me up!" When handed a weapon. *"Upgrades!" When handed a weapon. *"Maybe I can.. click somebody." When handed a weapon. *"Safety sticks a little, I don't use it." When handed a weapon. *"She's a well oiled machine." When handed a weapon. *"Well I work with the tools I'm given." When handed a weapon. *"Thanks buddy." When handed a weapon. *"Hey, thanks man!" When handed a weapon. *"I appreciate it." When handed a weapon. *"Sure I can work with that." When handed a weapon. *"Nice." When handed a weapon. *"Thank you." When handed a weapon. *"Yeah, this is for me." When handed a weapon. *"Eh, no skin off my back." When handed a weapon. *"Oh, this is more my speed." When handed a weapon. *"Okay.." When handed a weapon. *"Much obliged." When handed a weapon. *"Doesn't matter what the gun looks like, as long as it shoots bullets." When handed a gun. (Female) *"Sure, I'm trained." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Yeah, I can operate that." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Alright, I'll use it." when handed a weapon. (Female) *"Alright." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Hey thanks for the boost pal." When handed a weapon. *"I wont let ya down." When handed a weapon. *"But I really like mine!" When handed a weapon. *"Soo cool." When handed a weapon. *"Eh, that was sorta wasting on me anyway." When handed a weapon. *"Hey, thanks for this! No... seriously." When handed a weapon. *"That is so awesome!" When handed a weapon. *"Wow, thanks man!" when handed a weapon. *"Thank you. Really." When handed a weapon. *"What? Was it something I said?" When handed a weapon. *"Hey. Thanks!" When handed a weapon. *"Well, uh..wish me luck." When handed a weapon. *"Fine! I'll kill 'em with my bare hands!" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"I can use this.. to beat them to death." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"(Disappointingly)Really?" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"(Sarcastically) Hey, sure! You get to kill all the bad guys now!" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Cool. Can I dual-wield this thing?" when handed a weapon. *"Aw, you really like me." When handed a weapon. *"Yeah, I know, it ain't exactly regulation." When handed a weapon or stared at. *"Sure, but remember..this was your idea." When handed a weapon. *"You rock." When handed an effective weapon. *"There ya go." When handed a weapon. *"I'm probably a better shot with this anyway." When handed a weapon. *"So glad I got to know you." When handed a powerful weapon. *"Yeah, you look like a front-line kinda soldier." When giving you his shotgun(<